REAL(LY) LOVE YOU
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: Rin's a little lonely. Len's all the more willing to help. Thing is, that's just what he's programmed to do. None of it is real. Fluff. All fluff. 100 word drabbles.
1. Len gets a new home

**REAL(LY) ~LOVE YOU~**

**By Komorebi-chan**

* * *

**Name:** Len

**Age:** 19

**Type of relationship:** Soul mate

Rin Kagamine shook her head mentally, _what have I gotten myself into? _Truth be told, she was lonely and so when they had given a discount on vocaloids, human-like and good-looking loyal robots, she had taken the chance. Miku had loved her vocaloid, Kaito, straight away. Now, she regretted it as her nerves kept her from opening the box.

_Come on Rin, he's just a robot!_

Slowly, she cut away the sticky tape and opened the box.

Out popped a pretty boy with a mischievous grin, "Hello, I'm Len!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there. This is a 25 chapter drabble collection, all 100 words. Since I have them typed up, I'll be posting daily and many at a time so sorry if I clog up your inbox ^.^. I'll be posting in arcs. The first arc has fifteen chapters (my favourite arc and probably yours too) and the second and third have 5. This arc is the 'getting to know each other' arc! Be warned, this isn't filled with new ideas. It's a cliche piled with another cliche... but we all love cliches once in a while don't we? Hope you enjoy!


	2. Len shows his suave moves

Rin nodded hesitantly.

"Come on, loosen up!" he said and then wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Or I could loosen you up…"

She blushed, "I'm a…"

"A virgin," he finished for her, "I know. I was just teasing you."

"How did you know?"

He tapped a place where his heart should be if he wasn't a robot, "I know everything about you, Rin-chan. We're soul mates remember?"

Rin stared before boldly speaking, "But… do you even have… a heart?"

"Yep, purely ornamental though!" he told her cheerfully, "All of this," he motioned to himself, "Is programmed. But I'll really feel someday."


	3. Len believes in miracles

Rin was stunned, "You want to be able to feel?" Len glanced at her with a smile.

"Miracles happen, right?" he said softly. Rin's eyes lowered as she fingered with the hem of her skirt.

"I…I guess."

"You don't believe in miracles!" he accused. Rin shook her head profusely at first, but under his intense glare, slowly nodded.

"You deprived woman!" he mock-gasped, "One miracle right here! I became your vocaloid!" Rin blinked at being part of his example and slowly she giggled, her body shaking, her mouth curved upwards.

"That's cheesy—and stupid."

Her light, playful tone said otherwise.


	4. Len wants to sing

"Let's sing!" Len said, shaking Rin awake.

"Mhmm… too early…" she mumbled.

"Too early?" Len asked with a raised brow, "It's two pm…"

"Definitely too early…" Len sighed, shaking Rin some more. Grudgingly, she got up and dressed.

"Anyway, let's do a duet!" Len continued, "I know you like singing!"

Rin paled, "I sing… but my voice doesn't harmonise well with others…"

Len snorted, "Not with me, I'm your soul mate. Just follow my lead." They sang, voices in perfect harmony.

"We sounded…good," Rin whispered after in disbelief.

Lazily swinging an arm around her, he gave a cocky grin, "Duh."


	5. Len changes his name

"You legally made your surname KAGAMINE?!" cried Rin. Len shrugged.

"Do you even know how much trouble you'll put me in?" she asked, ready to tear out her hair, "People will think we're siblings and if you flirt in public, it would be…be… incest!"

Len frowned, "Can't people have the same surname and not be related?"

Rin pondered, "I guess people can be husband and wife…"

"Great!" said a brighter Len, "Problem solved! I'll be your husband!"

Leaning down to her ears with a smirk, he whispered, "Please take care of me _wife_." Rin squeaked.

"WE-WE'RE NOT E-EVEN M-MARRIED JERK!"


	6. Len attacks the lips

Rin did not expect a kiss from Len so soon. Face on fire, she pushed him off.

"Uh…um," she stuttered. Len seemed uncomfortable too.

"Sorry."

"It's…alright," she whispered. Len wrung his hands before leaving as abruptly as he had entered. Rin sighed slightly. To give her first kiss to a robot… that was plain sad. He was a robot as much as they denied it. It was all programmed. That kiss had proven it. There was no emotion… no warmth. He understood how to kiss, but all Rin could think of was that his lips were cold, his heart detached.


	7. Len feels bad

"I'm sorry you know," Len told her, "About the other day."

"I know," she sighed, "One big step to knowing how to feel, I guess."

"Ah."

"You want to feel so badly?" she asked curiously.

"More than anything else in the world." His eyes held a certain fire and Rin couldn't help but soften slightly.

"I could help you… don't do anything weird of course, but I could help…" she told him innocently.

"Really?" he asked, eyes full of wonder. She smiled, eyes crinkling, and gave a vigorous nod.

Deep down, Len could have sworn he heard a thump thump.


	8. Len meets a green haired beauty

A knock on the door woke them up. Blearily, Rin opened it.

"…Miku?" Miku cheerfully waved hello. Rin squealed and hugged her best friend.

"Rin?" Len was behind her, looking at Miku curiously.

"Who's this guy?" asked Miku, even more curiously.

"He's my… boyfriend," Rin said nervously. Something clicked in Miku.

"Boyfriend-Boyfriend or Vocaloid-Boyfriend?"

For a while Rin was rendered speechless before whispering, "Uhh… both?"

And Miku smiled because she was in the same boat. Unbeknownst, that smile held a hint of sadness. They could never ever have a proper love if whom they desired couldn't properly love at all.


	9. Len wants a hobby

"Hey Len."

"Hmm?"

"What are you programmed to do?"

"Everything that would benefit you."

Rin sighed, "What about for yourself? A hobby. Something like… fishing? Painting? Uh… wushu?"

Len smiled as he looked up from where he was sitting into the array of stars above.

"How about this then?" started Len and Rin looked over curiously.

"When I get a heart, a real one, the first thing we'll do is find me a hobby." Rin laughed, this situation was just so ridiculous. And yet… it didn't feel impossible. Smiling warmly, she clasped her hands around his.

"Let's find one together."


	10. Len goes shopping

"What is this place?" Len asked in awe. Rin smiled at his cute wonder.

"A shopping mall!" Rin told him cheerfully, "People love going here. It's so fun! Come on, let's shop!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the first of many clothing stores. He looked excited to be able to enjoy another experience of being human. However, all he ended up doing was sitting around with the bags and looking dully at his shoes.

When she was finished, he told her.

"This wasn't a human activity I enjoyed much."

She smiled sheepishly, "Most men don't."

He glared.


	11. Len meets Christmas

Len woke up to a pleasant, unfamiliar smell. Following his nose, he moved towards it. What greeted him was a set meal enough to feed a school. There was red and green tinsel hung up around the walls and a large Christmas tree flashing towards the side.

"Rin…?" Len whispered softly in awe. Rin wiped the flour onto her apron and turned to face him brightly.

"Another human tradition, Christmas!" said Rin. Rin ran towards him and looked up. They were under mistletoe.

"I wonder who put that there," she said cheekily and went for a peck.

"Merry Christmas Len."


	12. Len asks the shoujo manga question

After the quick kiss, Len had looked at Rin seriously. With surprise in her eyes, she took a step back.

"Is there a reason why you're looking at me like that?" she wondered aloud.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" The question caught her off guard and she fumbled with her answer.

"Um… well…"

"Rin? Can you please answer?"

Sighing, she looked him in the eyes, and said clearly, "Yes Len, I do."

Len smiled, albeit sadly, "But you're not going to be with me until I can actually love, right?"

"Obviously."

"Then can you wait? Until I can?"

"…Obviously."


	13. Len takes an interest in flowers

Len watched the flowers being watered by Rin curiously.

"Rin?" he called, "Why do you buy flowers when they die so easily and wither away so quickly?"

"Well…" began Rin as she poured water onto the camellias, "Because they're pretty." Len looked at the paper thin purple flowers about to be blown away by the wind.

"They're fragile," he argued. Rin put her watering can down and placed her body in front of the purple flowers to shield them.

"But… doesn't that trait make you want to protect them even more?" she asked.

He looked at Rin.

"I suppose so."


	14. Len watches a pink haired beauty

"Who's that?" asked Len as he joined Rin on the couch. She had been watching this girl on TV for a while now.

"Luka Megurine," sighed Rin, "Isn't she beautiful?" He looked at the pink haired singer and nodded.

"She is very pretty." Remembering that he had a reputation to account for, he sidled up to her and grinned, "But not as pretty as you~"

Rin blushed, "I get it already. Don't you think her smile could light up the world though?" Len looked at the girl's smile and shook his head.

"Honestly Rin, you could light up the universe."


	15. Len wants independence

"Why did you start singing, Rin?"

Rin looked up from her book and pondered, "Hm… I felt like I was born for it. It's also really calming, you know?"

Len smiled and nodded.

"Hey Rin…" he started, "I want to be born for something too." He looked up nervously.

"N-not that being born for Rin-chan is a bad thing, but…" he added quickly.

"You want independence," she finished for him, "I get that."

"Really?"

"Sure. Wanting independence is human, Len." They fell into a comfortable silence after that.

"Rin?"

"Hmmm?"

"For now, I don't mind being born just for you."


	16. Len has his angst period

Len laid on his back, looking at the white ceiling soullessly. _When would he get a heart?_ From the very beginning, he had been set on this idea. Something along the way had changed this goal ever so slightly. He had felt as if there was a time limit, a need to accomplish this before _something _left him. But what? It had started as soon as he met Rin. He slowly touched the place where his heart should be and felt a strange noise. A thumping noise; a noise he had been hearing recently.

_Could it be? Had he already…?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't keep to my promise of updating daily. I've posted both arcs today. Hope you enjoy~ (There's less romance, but there's some cute moments?) ARC TWO BEGIN~**


	17. Len defies everything

The first thing Rin noticed when she got up was that Miku was not strolling around with Kaito today as per usual.

_Maybe she's sick?_

The second thing she noted was a huge notice about Vocaloids on the news.

"Attention, attention. Vocaloid Inc has informed us that a huge malfunction in the system will temporarily stop all Vocaloids from functioning…"

Rin's hands shook… no. This couldn't be happening, not after she was developing such strong feelings for this robot, no, this boy. Rin dropped the remote and ran to Len's bedroom.

"Len? LEN!"

Len blinked drowsily, "Eh? Is something wrong?"


	18. Len has a revelation

Rin gaped, "…How?"

Len thought about it. The thump thump sound… was that connected? That thump thump sound had started up after he had met Rin. When he had…

When he had thought she was amazing.

"What's going on?" she asked him. Len was just as confused. Suddenly, it came to him and left him in a daze.

The thump thump sounds were from where his heart was supposed to be.

"Rin!" he said quickly, "Place your hand on my chest and tell me what you hear!"

Despite the strangeness, his urgency caused her to comply and her eyes widened.


	19. Len gets his feelings

"It's beating!" she said happily, "Your heart's beating! You can feel!" Len laughed in elation.

"But how?" she asked.

"Rin," Len started, "The moments in which my heart raced were all moments where I was in awe of you. Rin, you look so beautiful and your smile was bright enough for an unfeeling boy like me to fall in love with you."

Rin gaped, "You… love me?"

He smiled softly and cupped her face, "Of course I do Rin. Who wouldn't?"

"You love me so much all your organ unfroze and started working?"

"I suppose so."

She laughed, "Thank goodness."


	20. Len gets sappy

They sat on twin chairs as they looked out at the garden. Their hands were clasped softly over each other's and Len had been massaging her knuckles for the last hour, which left a pleasant tingle.

"Hey Len, if I told you I loved you, what would you say?" she asked.

"That I loved you too."

She turned around to face him, "And would you mean it?"

"Of course I would, Rin."

"Then… I love you."

Len smiled and leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead, "I really love you too."

Rin giggled. She wasn't alone anymore.


	21. Len meets a stranger

"It's… really quiet," whispered Rin sadly. No one was out with their beloved vocaloids. These robots had become a part of everyone's life.

"Come on, Rin," Len said, "We shouldn't be dawdling." She nodded and began to walk, accidentally bumping into a tall man.

"Watch it!" he growled.

"S-sorry!" she stuttered.

"Look buddy," said Len angrily, "It was only accidental. Back off."

"Who are you to tell me what to do!" shouted the man and then he stopped and gasped.

"Are you a… vocaloid?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"That's impossible! All vocaloid are supposed to be unconscious."

Len scoffed, "I'm not."

* * *

**A/N: On to arc 3~**


	22. Len doesn't like this stranger

"How are you still walking around?" asked the tall man.

Len looked at Rin fondly, "I gained a real heart."

The man watched in disbelief and placed his hands in his pockets, taking out an ID card.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Matsuyama Yuuhi, a scientist. I work for Vocaloid Incorporated. We need to run some tests on Len."

"How long will they take?" asked Rin.

"Who knows? Months, perhaps, maybe years?"

"Just in a lab? Away from Rin?" growled Len, "To hell with that!"

Yuuhi smiled bitterly, "This wasn't a request." Armed men surrounded them.

"It's an order."


	23. Len knows this is a sticky situation

"You know," said Yuuhi, "I don't need to take you in alive, it's a plus, but I can still run some tests on you if you're dead."

Rin could have sworn she heard the sound of the guns being cocked.

"STOP!" she screamed, shielding Len with tears in her eyes, "Why can't he live his life the way he wants to live?"

"He's a robot," murmured Yuuhi, "He's my creation. I can do whatever I want with him."

"He's human now!" she cried, "He's just like us."

"Shoot him, and if the girl is in the way… so be it."


	24. Len takes the bullet

BANG!

The sound resonated as Rin slowly opened her eyes. Standing in front of her was Len with a blood-soaked shirt. He collapsed onto the floor.

"Len!" she cried, as she cradled him to her chest, "You're bleeding… and I… I can't stop it!"

Len grinned toothily, "Hey Rin! I'm dying like a human should! I'm not a robot!"

"I don't care," she sobbed, "I just want you to live."

"Shoot again," ordered Yuuhi.

"We can't," said one man, "Boss told us we'll lose face for almost harming a civilian. Orders are to find a hospital and leave them be."


	25. Len is happy

Len opened his eyes drowsily to see Rin looming over him with a bright smile.

"You're awake! All vocaloids are too now!" she said happily, "And guess what? Some are developing feelings like you. Kaito will almost be human soon."

"How long was I out?" asked Len.

"Three days."

"Is everything over?" whispered Len.

Rin smiled, "Yes."

Len smiled happily, "I can't wait to live my life out as a human!"  
"I can't wait to live my life out with Len," said Rin.

Len smiled and tied a flower around her ring finger.

"I want to protect you forever Rin."

* * *

**Merry Christmas or happy holidays~ Whatever you prefer ^.^ Hope you enjoyed this short, but sweet story. Please look forward to my other ones on the way. Also, this chapter is in reference to chapter 13. **

**Lots of love,**

**Komorebi-chan**

**P.S This was meant to be short without much meaning. Don't go on about the science please.**


	26. EXTRA: Len and the cons of being human

_'Life's great' _thought Len with a smile. It had been two months since the incident and he'd just started his new life with Rin. Turning the corner, he spotted the love of his life talking to another man. Wait. Did he just… touch her shoulder? Wait. Did she just… do that flirtatious giggle? He felt a pang in his heart.

Wait.

Was this… jealousy?

_'Rin…'_ he silently cried and with a deep breath wailed, "FEELING LIKE THIS… BEING HUMAN SUCKS!"

Rin had just finished her spiel with Miku's boyfriend, "Thanks Kaito…"

When she heard it.

"That idiot," she sighed, smiling.


End file.
